CODC - Round One - Familiar Summoning
Round 1 As the demigods entered the hall, I can feel the surge of energy they have from within – their natural abilities as children of the 12 Olympians – and most especially, the children of the Big Three – Thalia, Percy and Nico. Their auras were glowing around – their inner strength surged through their veins. Suddenly, a ray of light entered the hall with skin was white as snow, her hair was the color of the blue sky, her eyes were beautiful the color of sapphire jewels – it was an aura, a wind nymph. “I am Rae,” the aura said, “and I shall be hosting the first round of the contest – Familiar Summoning!” She heaved a heavy breathe then said, “Familiars are also known as pets, subordinates, companions or even as comrades in the form of animals.” She suddenly snapped her fingers and in the middle of the hall, where the circular stone was, suddenly a tall Greek style column appeared surrounded by twelve shorter ones. Above was a hearth glowing with warmth that touched the hearts of these heroes – and the one overseeing the Hearth was a familiar face – chocolate brown hair with glowing red eyes, the same as the Hearth itself – Hestia. The goddess smiled and gave her blessings before she sat beside Hera, her sister. “Let us begin!” cried Rae and the twelve demigods climbed each of their columns. Thalia Blue and gold sparks surrounded Thalia like a veil. Her beauty was highlighted by the magic of the moment. Her heart surged as she imagined her familiar – a beautiful golden eagle with wings that looked like gold, eyes that color of amber, and claws as sharp as knives. It flapped its wings in such a majestic way one cannot take the eye away. The eagle calmly settled on Thalia’s shoulder. Percy'' ' There was a scent of sea water in the air, green and blue light surrounded Percy as he summoned with his heart his chosen familiar – a magnificent horse that color of snow with an atmosphere of power and beauty. Its long mane and tail were the color of ash; its hooves were the color of bronze. One can only look at its magnificence. It was proudly patted by Percy. 'Nico ' Shadows loomed around him like curtain, the power death and darkness circled Nico as if they were his shadows. His pulse quickened his heartbeat faster. He can feel the rush from within and he let it out – the summoning. A large dog-like creature appeared before him, with fur as black as coal, eyes bright as amber with fangs and claws like blades. Nico simply climbed and stayed at its neck. 'Katie ' Plants almost grew around as her power surged through her veins, Katie closed her eyes and let the imagination and creation flow and live. And when she opened her eyes – a winged serpent faced her with eyes like an obedient dog. Their scales were the color of Carmine, eyes like jade and fangs poisonous and sharp. It swirled around Katie by her leg. 'Clarisse ' I knew Clarisse was the tough type of girl, never showing any signs of weakness. But now, she looked more than soft, she was open and her features were lithe and simple. Her eyes flitted open and before her was a massive Wild Boar with bole colored fur, tusk like gold and eyes like coal. Clarisse and smiled as the Boar sneered at the rest of the animals. (Of course the other animals reacted but let’s not start a fight here) 'Annabeth ' Annabeth Chase is a natural leader, beauty and a cunning child. And now, as her steely gray eyes burned with passion as the surge of power almost lifts her off her feet. Her eyes widened while she greeted her teeth. She imagined with all her heart then a masked owl with feather of gray and silver, eyes like gold – wise and taunting – claws and beak like bronze. The owl peacefully rested on her head. 'Lee ' The sounds of lyre and the radiance of the sun unfolded as Lee Fletcher closed his eyes, concentrated with eagerness and power in his heart. As he imagined and summoned – he almost glowed like the sun. He idly opened his eyes and saw a Dolphin as if it was swimming in the water though there was nothing but the air. It was the color of silver gray and eyes like the sun – radiant and intelligent. Lee could smile and touch the creature. 'Zoe ' Zoe Nightshade, clouded by fog and leaves with the smell of woodland, gently placed her hand over her heart. The power of the moon and Hunt coursed through her heart into her veins into her mind. Her mind visualized the goal, her heart gathered momentum and with puff of smoke a beautiful golden deer appeared before her, with antlers and hooves like silver but as string as shale, eyes like their mistress – silvery yellow, like the moon. It gracefully stood beside Zoe. '''Charles Never has Charles tried to imagine something beforehand. He was so used to creating what ever passed his mind and think about it afterwards. But now, this was all so new and he accepted it fully. He imagined his father’s pet, the amazing thing – and as he did, impulse and power flowed through him and as he did a beautiful Crane appeared before them with black trimmed feathers with beak and claws like marble, rusty colored eyes that showed industry and patience. The crane stood firm as Charles keenly patted its neck. Silena ''' Make up and beauty in check, Silena visualized the symbol of beauty and womanhood – the symbol of her mother. She closed her eyes and felt the power flow out of her veins into reality and she can feel its power surround her like a shroud. And as she opened her eyes the most beautiful dove she had ever seen was flying before her eyes – feathers that looked like clouds, beak and claws of gold, and eyes like a glistening sapphires. Silena held the dove in her hands with a grin. ''Luke'' ' Luke immediately closed his eyes and just focused – visualized and controlled the moment. The power and sheer talent he has flowed through him and he can feel it deep in his heart, so much that he let his fist rest on his heart and let the pulse do what it wants. And as he opened his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh, two snakes entwined together – like Martha and George – appeared before him. Scales the color of Fallow and eyes like crimson. They entwined around Luke like the pets they are. 'Castor ''' Thinking only of how make his father proud, Castor focused on the aim and let the energy he felt run through him. He can feel it coming – the summoning. After a moment, when he felt it was over, he idly opened his eyes and saw a beautiful ram faced him. Wool the color of Isabelline, horns and hooves like brass and eyes the color of sepia. Castor looked at his familiar with a proud grin on his face. Author's Note: I was seriosuly in a bad time because I have a WRITER'S BLOCK ! :O I swear even just this little story made my brain turn into noodles xD I know it may suck but hey, I did my beast. Hop you guys like it! λύνα σίλβερ 14:48, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis